Sudislav Vladimirovich of Pskov (c992-1063)
}} Sudislav Vladimirovich was Prince of Pskov. He was imprisoned by his brother, Yaroslav the Wise, Grand Prince of Kiev in about 1035. He was liberated from the prison in 1059 and died as a monk in a monastery in Kiev in 1063. Life He was the youngest son of Vladimir the Great, Grand Prince of Kiev. His mother name is unknown. He received the Principality of Pskov from his father. His brother, Grand Prince Yaroslav the Wise seized and incarcerated him around 1035. Around that time Sudislav was the only surviving brother of Yaroslav the Wise who attempted to secure the succession for his own sons. Sudislav spent about 25 years in prison before his three nephews - Izyaslav of Kiev, Svyatoslav of Chernigov, and Vsevolod of Pereyaslav - set him free in 1059. On his release, Sudislav was forced to swear an "oath of fealty" to them and to take "the monastic habit",Russian Primary Chronicle (year 6567), p. 143. according to the Russian Primary Chronicle. Sudislav became a monk in the Kiev St. George Monastery, where he died in 1063. References Sources * * * *''The Russian Primary Chronicle: Laurentian Text'' (Translated and edited by Samuel Hazzard Cross and Olgerd P. Sherbowitz-Wetzor) (1953). Medieval Academy of America. . Sudislav Vladimirovich (monk Savva , mind 1063 ), Prince Pskov ( 1014 - 1036 ) - son of Vladimir I Svyatoslavich . Hw is locally honored as a holy monk (recluse) in the Cathedral of all the Reverend and in the Cathedral of the Pskov Saints . Biography Wore a unique name in the family of Rurikovich (also known outside the princely dynasty). In the lists of sons of Vladimir is called the last; probably, was the youngest. According to the Nikon Chronicle , in 1014 , when Yaroslav 's struggle with his father began, Vladimir singled out the Pskov from the Novgorod principality (meaning the political institution, the territorial name - the Novgorod land ) -Pskov and gave it to Sudislav, which seems quite plausible, given that, according to the Tale of Bygone Years , his brother Yaroslav the Wise imprisoned him in this city. Nothing is known about the participation of Sudislav in the dissension of Vladimirovich 1015 - 1019 years , but during the new round of the struggle for power (between Yaroslav, Mstislav Tmutarakansky and Bryachislav Polotsky), he obviously proved to be dangerous for Yaroslav , who preferred to isolate him. In 1036, after the death of Mstislav, he suddenly seized Sudislava and liquidated the Pskov principality. Bibliography * Псковская 2-я и Софийская 1-я летопись // Полное собрание русских летописей. — СПб., 1851. — Т. 5. — 656 с. * Войтович Л. В. Князівські династії Східної Європи (кінець IX — початок XVI ст.): склад, суспільна і політична роль. Історико-генеалогічне дослідження. — Львів: Інститут українознавства ім. І.Крип’якевича, 2000. — 649 с. — ISBN 966-02-1683-1. (укр.) * Карпов А. Ю. Владимир Святой. — 2-е изд., испр. и доп. — М.: Молодая гвардия, 2004. — 454 с. — (Жизнь замечательных людей: Серия биографий; Вып. 1114 (914)). — 5 000 экз. — ISBN 5-235-02742-6. * Келембет С. Пом'яники (синодики) князів чернігівської землі як історичне джерело (укр.) // Сіверянський літопис. — 2016. — № 06 (132). — С. 19—37. Category:Princes of Pskov